Unconditional Love
by uzuchihamel
Summary: Tanpa kau sadari, mungkin ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dari jarak yang tak terduga, believe or not? Just read this fic...


Hajimemashite! Minna san...! Mel author baru banget. Mel mohon bantuan kritik dan saran. Apapun itu... Itung-itung, demi kelangsungan fic mel selanjutnya... *sumpah deh, buat fic ternyata gak semudah yang mel kira... ckckckck

Fic dengan judul abal abal. Isi pun abal-abal. Gaje banget. OOC. Segala kecacatan dalam tulisan sangat berpeluang ada di fic nih...*plakk... Mel, jangan matahin semangat readers yang pengen baca dong *buat para readers..semoga dapat menghibur. Jangan sungkan untuk review yah...

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC****, gaje...de-el-el dah**

**Sumary : ****Tanpa kau sadari, mungkin ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dari jarak yang tak terduga, believe or not? Just read this fic...**

**Pairing : ****Sasuino Slight Narusaku**

**Genre : Romanc****e and very little humor, may be?**

**Unconditional love**

Author: uzuchihamel

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Sasu-Ino

Ino POV

"Buruan Ino pig! Ntar _dia_ keburu pergi!"

"Sabar jidat! Jantung sudah mau copot ni…! Mana muka udah kayak kepiting lagi merah nya…! Hahhhhh…!",

"Calm down... Pig-chan…. Everything's gonna be OK! Gih sana!"

_Gonna be ok dari mana coba, aku bakalan ngelakuin hal yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat ku…__ M__engakui sesuatu yang emang aku akuin tapi bukan secara langsung gini…__ T__engsin tau!__ T__api aku bener-bener ingin dia tau….__ O__keh dan well sekarang perasaanku mengalahkan logikaku._

"Ino chan mau kemana? Sudah selesai acara perpisahannya?" Tegur salah satu petugas sekolah padaku

_Sudah sampai gerbang kah? __K__ok cepat kali __sih__…_

"Oh…belum selesai teuchi-jiisan, mungkin sebentar lagi… Aku ada sedikit urusan…hehehe" Jawabku sambil nyengir gak jelas.

_T__api kok dia gak ada yah?__ T__adi kayaknya di gerbang deh….__ A__pa dia sudah __pergi__ ya…__ K__an aku belum bilang kalau__..__._

"Ooiii Ino chan! Kok bengong? Ntar kesambet sama yang dibelakang kamu loh!"

"Siapa yang bengong sih jii-san... Lagian kalo aja ada hantu yang berani masukin aku, bakalan aku TOOON-JOK!"

_Kami-sama yang maha pengasih lagi penyayang…__ C__abut sekarang nyawa ku….__God please…__ N__gapa__i__n sih aku pake acara pura-pura nonjok kebelakang segala….__ M__ana sekuat tenaga lagi nonjoknya…._

_Satu-satunya orang yang gak aku inginin tahu keganasanku yah cuma __'__dia__'__….__ T__amatlah keanggunanku didepannya….__ BAKABAKABAKA!_

"Jii-san, arigatou kamar mandi nya. Oh ia…. Kamu ekskul wushu yah? Keras juga tonjokannya."

_Aku hanya bisa mematung,__dengan muka merah padam,__tangan ku terkulai lemas…__ D__an hanya bisa menatap punggung nya yang kian menjauh.__ H__anya satu kata yang sangat tepat dengan keadaanku saat ini.__INO BAKA!_

"Kamu ekskul wushu Ino chan?" Tanya teuchi-jii san padaku.

"Kayak nya pertanyaan itu gak tepat deh jii-san! Gara-gara jii-san nih… Semuanya jadi berantakan!" Kataku dan langsung berlalu menuju apartemen ku.

"Pertemuan terakhir, eh..."

"Pig chan, Gimana? Sudah jadian?" sembur Sakura padaku.

"Plis deh, jadian apanya? Mana makin runyam juga…!" kataku dan melanjutkan ceritaku tentang kejadian tadi siang.

"Kami-sama… Kok jadi gitu sih? Tapi jangan putus asa dong pig chan... Ganbatte ne! Mana sosok Ino yang selama ini ku kenal? Kan ada alternative… Nih nomor handphone nya… Telepon aja... Terus bilang deh kalo…."

"Kok kamu punya nomornya Sasuke senpai, jidat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu RA-HA-SI-A! Udahan ah! No cemburu Ino pig. Ayo! cepat hubungin dia!"

"Udah deh! Gak usah dipaksain… Lagian kan… Emang sih aku suka sama Sasuke senpai… Tapi tenang saja. Kalo dia sudah pergi, ntar juga lupa sendiri kok. Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, kalo aku menyibukkan diri dengan latihan wushu, gak akan keingat deh sama senpai itu."

"Hmmm… Terserah lah. Dasar aneh! Suka tapi bisa ngatur kapan suka dan kapan enggak. Bener suka gak sih?"

"Sudah deh jidat chan! Gih mandi sana…! Kita gantian… Aku masih keringetan nih…"

"Iie! Sebelum kamu telfon Sasuke senpai! Kalo gak mau telepon, sms juga boleh kok… Lagian gak baik buat kesehatan, nyembunyiin perasaan sendiri. Ntar sakit sendiri loh!"

_Sakit sih sakit__... T__api mau gimana lag__? A__ku __eng__gak ada nyali dan terlanjur malu__._

_I__ni__..__.__ni….__ K__ebisaan si jidat lebar,__keras kepala__! G__ak ngerti apa,__aku masih terserang malu tingkat akut__. Y__a sudah lah kirim sms aj__. T__oh pulsa ku __juga lagi habis__,__kan gak bakalan kekirim….__ S__upaya puas deh dia….__ S__ekali kali boongin __si jidat__ kan gak pa-pa. __H__ehehehe…._

"Yareyare…. Aku sms saja, ne? Kalo ngomong, gak nyali deh aku…."

"Hai hai…."kata Sakura sambil nyerahin ponsel pada ku.

To: Sasuke senpai

Konbanwa! Senpai, watashi wa yamanaka Ino desu. Sumimasen senpai, tadi saya beneran tidak sengaja nonjok senpai.

Send.

"Lho, kok?"

"Udah deh jidat-chan, gih mandi sana! Hush...hush...hush!" Kataku memotong protesannya. D_asar! Jidat kepala batu!_

"Kok gak pacaran sih?"

"Malu dong kalo aku bilang mau pacaran. Cewek gitu…. setidaknya aku sudah sms kan jidaaaaaatt. Terserah dia mau nanggapin nya apa."

"Ya sudah deh, tapi apa enggak terlalu baku tuh sms nya?"

"Banyak amat sih protesnya… yang penting kan inti nya udah dihubungin kaan? Sewot deh!"

"Haihai, ojou-sama." Katanya sambil sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

_Hufft….__ A__khirnya mandi juga tuh,__s__y__ukur __sa__ja pulsa __aku lagi __habis kalo __tidak__…__ Bakal ribet__ tuh urusannya kalo menyangkut __jidat__ sang master keras kepala…__*sumimasen na,buat fans nya Sakura,hehehe_

Lalu akupun beranjak untuk membereskan roster pelajaran besok.

Drrt….drtt…drt….

_S__MS?__?__ D__ari siapa lagi…__ B__aru __a__ja mau mulai ritual beres-beres roster,__ada ja yang menghalangi…_

From: Sasuke senpai

Hn.

_Aku mimpi ya…._

_Dari __Sasuke senpai__?_

Plak…plak…plak….

Kutampar pipiku sendiri dan hasilnya. Great! Pipiku makin cubby aja ya?

_Awwww__.__.__. S__akit….__ B__erarti aku gak mimpi….__? K__ok bisa kekirim ya sms nya__? K__an aku gak ada pulsa__._

*888#

(pulsa anda senilai Rp.11,-)

_Kan bener aku gak ada pulsa…_

_*887#_

_(_biaya sms terakhir Rp..)

_*889#_

_(_80 sms semua opr.1)

_WHATT__!__? __SMS __gratis?__ A__ku lupa!__ kuso__…..!__ Ino BAKA__!_

_Yah, meski Cuma dijawab pake __**"hn"**__nya itu,aku enggak bisa menahan diri untuk mempersembahkan smile-ku pada layar ponselku._

"Hayo…. Ngapaen bengong? Pake senyum-senyum segala lagi…. Apa sms sms tadi dibales yah?"

"Mm…ya".

Si jidat langsung merebut posel ku dan membaca sms dari Sasuke senpai.

"NANI? CUMA 'HN'. DASAR BAKA. DIA KIRA BISA MENGIKAT SEORANG YAMANAKA DENGAN 'HN' NYA ITU...! AKHH"

"Jidat-chan, Sasuke-senpai ngebales sms aku itu udah beruntung tau! Kamu itu, seakan-akan dia sudah beneran suka gitu sama aku. Dasar... Oia, tadi Naruto-nii nelepon aku katanya kamu kok gak ngangkat teleponnya tadi?" Tanyaku. Naruto-nii adalah sepupuku yang tinggal di uzu gakure. Ketika dia SMP, minato-jii san di mutasi ke konoha dan ternyata takdir berkata lain. Setelah si jidat dan naruto-nii jadian,eh minato jii san malah di pindah tugaskan ke uzu gakure lagi. Tapi, meskipun jarak mereka jauh hubungan mereka adem ayem terus tuh. Salut...salut.

"Souka? Tadi aku benar-benar sibuk. Tsunade sensei meminta bantuanku memverifikasi nilai.. Baiklah aku akan menghubungi nya."

**-Skip time-**

Dua tahun berlalu dan sekarang disinilah aku berada di uzu university. Kalian tahu, betapa senangnya aku di terima disini. Selain aku bisa bertemu naruto-nii, mungkin aku juga akan bertemu dengan Sasuke senpai. Karena ku dengar dia juga berkuliah disini.

"Ino chan, buruan! Ntar kamu kena hukum. Kalo disini ospeknya keras lho…"

_Yah__,__inilah dia my beloved brada__.__ M__ungkin tanpa dia aku bakalan kewalahan diuniversitas segede ini__._

"Haihai… Kan ada nii-chan…" kataku manja.

"Ya sih, kalo masalah ospek kamu bisa minta tolong aku. Tapi kan di universitas ini, gak semuanya baik lho… Ada juga yang jahil… Aku kan gak bisa juga setiap waktu jagain kamu… Sekarang aja aku udah mau masuk, noh didepan sana kita harus pisah…" tunjuknya yang memang tinggal jarak 20 meter lagi kami akan berpisah.

"Hai. Wakarimasu naruto nii. Dan no khawatir, OK? Gih urusin si jidat aja! Naru nii lupa ya aku ekskul wushu? Kalo ada yang jahilin aku bakalan aku kasih tendangan T , hiakk…."kataku sambil memperagakannya.

_T__api kok_ _rasa rasanya_ _nendang sesuatu ya….__? Senior kah? Seangkatanku kah? A__ku berbalik __beralik dengan geraka slow motion... Dan..._

"Pmmmfff... UWAHAHAHAHA. Ino-chan, kebukti tuh tendangan kamu…."

_Terjawab sudah,__berarti aku…bener-bener nendang anak orang ya…__ A__duh….gimana nih?_

"Teme, kau baik –baik saja kan?" Tanya naruto-nii pada 'sang korban'.

_Dan lengkap sudah__. D__ia kakak kelas__._

_Akupun langsung berbalik menghadap kakak yang aku tendang tadi tanpa memandangnya__._

"Go... Gomenasai senpai…. Saya benaran tidak sengaja…" kataku langsung menarik tangan naruto-nii menjauhi senpai itu yang kurasa 'no comment' atas sikapku tadi.

"Woi sas, kau kenal sama adek tadi?"

"Hn... Dia Ino… sepupu si dobe... Akhirnya ketemu juga"

"Hm?"

"Hn. Ayo!"

"Kau ngomong apaan sih? Mencurigakan."

"Ooii... Kita mau kemana sih Ino? Sudah diujung kulon nih Ino-chan… Hahahahaha!"

"Pake ketawa lagi…! Nii sih! Gak ngomong ada orang. Gimana nih? Dia panitia ospek tidak nii? Pendendam tidak orangnya? Jahil tidak orang nya? Sakit tidak ya tadi tendangannya?"

"Yang mana deluan nih yang dijawab? Banyak bener pertanyaannya. Pokoknya si teme itu orangnya baik deh. Tenang aja, tendangan kamu enggak sebanding sama rasa senangnya dia. Akhirnya, ketemu juga. Hahahaha, benar-benar rindu tuh orang sampe linglung segala. Hahahaha!"

"Nii ngomong apaan si... Gak ngerti!"

"Ntar kamu juga bakalan ngerti. Udahan. Jangan di pikirin lagi. Masuk sana."

_Ini ada apaan sih. Aku ketimpa sial dan naruto nii kegirangan? Demo, untuk apa dipikirin. Toh naruto nii bilang gak pa-pa._

"OK deh. Jaa ne naruto-nii..."dan aku pun berlalu meninggalkan naruto-nii. 

_Dikampus benar-benar melelahkan. Bayangkan saja kami disuruh kakashi sensei mencari bahan persentase di 5 perpustakaaan. Benar-benar melelahkan. Dan sudah kuputuskan aku akan memanjakan diriku di depan tv sambil menonton kartun favoritku. Kartun? Yah, kalian benar. Aku anak kuliah yang masih menyukai kartun. No wrong about it, right?_

Dukk.

"Hei Ino-chan, bagaimana kuliah hari ini?" tegur nii sambil menyamankan diri duduk di sebelahku.

"Sungguh.. Capek berat nii. Syukur deh masih ada kartun sang penghibur."

"Dasar, Ino, ada yang tanya-tanya tentang kamu tuh satu fakultas nya nii."

"Siapa nii?"

_O__ia,__ngomong-ngomong,__ Sasuke senpai__ mana ya__? K__ok __eng__gak pernah keli__h__atan__? P__adahal aku __su__dah co__ba mencarinya. T__api __kok __gak ketemu-ketemu__. M__au tanya __sama nii__,__tapi malu…akh…!_

"Woi, ngelamun aja…"

"Eeh…oh… siapa tadi nii? Aku enggak dengar. Hehehe... Gomen na"

"Dasar! Sudah ngomong panjang lebar juga. Istirahat gih Ino-chan. Ngobrol juga gak nyambung lagi."

"Hai nii. Oia nii, kayaknya besok aku agak telatan pulangnya, ada tugas buat makalah nii, jadi rencananya mau ngerjain di perpus sepulang kuliah dengan si jidat. Bilangin sama baa-chan ya nii."

"Hai. Oyasumi, Ino-chan."

"Oyasumi nii."

Akupun beranjak dari dudukku, menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Yah aku tinggal bersama kushina baa-chan sekeluarga. Maklumlah mereka protektif sama aku. Mungkin karena baa-chan tidak memiliki anak perempuan kali yah. Jadi deh aku dianggap anaknya sendiri. Tambah lagi naruto-nii yang emang nganggap aku layaknya adek kandungnya.

"Jidat, abis ini kita ngerjaen makalah ya di perpus."

"Oia, hampir saja aku lupa. Pig, ayo!"

Dan kami pun menuju perpus. Sambil berjalan aku menjelaskan pada si jidat tentang tas keluaran terbaru yang lagi diskon di toko langganan ku. Memasuki perpus aku masih terus berbicara panjang lebar. Maklum naluri belanja serta promosi ku berada di tingkat maksimum kalau ada barang diskon. Hahaha

"Pig…."

"Kau tahu jidat. Ternyata mendaftar jadi member itu sangat menguntungkan..."

Gubrakkk…

"Aau… Ittai"erangku bersamaan dengan seseorang.

_Eh,seseorang?__ B__erarti aku menabrak…_

"Hn. Kamu tidak apa kan?"

_Akh,__berarti __nabrak orang__ ni__h. S__ial amat sih__. Jidat__ mana lagi apa dia gak li__h__at juga kalo lantainya basah_

"Gomenasai..."ucapku pada orang itu sambil memandangnya yang sibuk membersihkan jinsnya yang kotor.

"Fine, gak pa-pa kok..." jawabnya sambil memngangkat wajahnya

_Eeeehhh…?_

"Ino ya?"

"Ehh…m…i..ya..senpai" jawabku terbata.

"Hn. Mau ngapain?"

"M..mau ng...ngerjain... makalah, senpai?" B_aka! Gak pake gagap Ino baka! R_utukku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hn. Aku menjatuhkan flashdisk ku."

"Ntar kalo aku ketemu, aku hubungin senpai deh."

"Hn. Arigatou Ino. Aku pergi dulu. Kalo ketemu hubungin aku aja. Tahu kan nomer ponsel ku?"

"Ha..ai, senpai!"

_Ya pasti adalah nomernya__, kan __aku__ yang sms pertama kali ke nomer dia. O__ia__,__jidat__ mana lagi bukannya tadi disebelahku ya?__ K__uedarkan pandangan ku kemeja perpus dan kulihat __jidat__ yang sedang tersenyum jahil dan mengacungkan jempol nya padaku…__ D__asar __JIDAT!_

_Akhirnya selesai juga,__aku ajak __jidat__ ke kafe ah__._

"Jidat, ke kafe yuk… Aku traktir deh, laper banget nih.."

"Sori pig, aku ada janji sama naru-kun… Gomen,na"

"Kalo sudah janji sama dia, kayaknya mustahil deh seorang jidat mau nolak…. Wakarimasu… aku pergi duluan yah. Jaa ne..."

Di kafe kampus, tanpa babibu lagi aku memesan makanan dan langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Saking seriusnya mataku celingak celinguk kakanan dan kekiri tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. 'Lagi? sial banget sih..'

"Ittai, mana basah lagi…. Kuso" erang seseorang tersebut.

"Gomen… Hontou ni gomenasai" Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Eh…? Ino?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan…

_Kami sama__,__kenapa sih timing nya selalu gak tepat…__ S__elalu buat malu didepan __Sasuke senpai__,__sekarang nabrak __di__ 'lagi__' BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_Akhirnya jadilah aku satu meja dengan Sasuke senpai. S__ebenernya dari hatiku yang terdalam,__aku seneng __s__udah na__b__rak Sasuke senpai tadi….__ S__eakan __Kami-sama__ ta__h__u kal__au__ aku tuh rindu banget sama __Sasuke senpai__,__ dan dengan alasan __kalo __aku harus mengganti cappucino yang tadi tumpah. Kalo hanya__membelikaan __cappuccino setiap hari dan satu meja sama dia aku rela loh….__ H__ehehehe__..._

_Ngobrol dengan Sasuke senpai itu menyenangkan. Yah meski aku yang mendominansi percakapan, tapi senpai benar-benar mendengarkanku dengan perhatian penuh dan tanpa jenuh tetap mendengarkan kalian tahu. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh cemburu padaku. Karena aku bisa dengan leluasa nya berbicara degan Sasuke senpai? Tepat! Tebakan kalian memang tepat! Kalian tahu, disini Sasuke senpai ternyata menjadi 'prince'dan semua menginginkan posisiku saat ini. Yeeey, aku memang beruntung._

"Oia, Ino… Kau mendengarkanku?"

Drtt…drrrt…drtt….

"Gomen, senpai… Aku angkat dulu dari Sakura. Sepertinya penting."

"ia jidat, ada apaan?"

"Aku tadi dapat fd, aku kirain punya kamu jadi aku periksa aja isinya… Eh tenyata itu punya Sasuke senpai. Isinya tentang kamu semua deh kayaknya. Cepetan deh datang sekarang!"

"Nani? Wakarimasu. Aku datang sekarang."

….

"Senpai. Gomen na. Aku dipanggil sama Sakura… Katanya ada urusan yang penting banget. Gomen na senpai."

Dengan terburu-buru aku tinggalkan senpai. Sebenernya sih aku mendengar dia memanggil-manggil aku. Tapi aku lebih mentingin fd yang kata jidat ada hubungannya denganku.

"Jidat, mana fd nya?"

"Nih, sudah aku buka. Liat saja sendiri apaan isinya… terharu banget deh pasti kalo lihat isinya."

_Akupun melihat isi dari fd itu,__pantes__ sa__ja fd nya penting banget…__ I__sinya __foto aku semua. A__ku __tidak__ tahan lagi untuk __tidak__ ngeluarin air mataku.__ S__etetes demi setetes mengalir bagaikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda…_

"Kok nangis sih pig, seharusnya senang kan…"

"Ini air mata bahagia tau..." kataku lalu beranjak menuju kafe dan aku yakin senpai masih disana. Kok aku tahu? Karena firasat, mungkin?

_Aku memasuki kafe tersebut, dan binggo. Aku benar kan. Senpai masih disana. Kuhampiri senpai yang terbelalak akan kehadiranku yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya. Tapi toh tetap saja dia membalas pelukanku dengan mengelus punggungku._

"Aku sayang sama senpai" gumamku dalam pelukannya.

"Hn... aku juga. Kau membuka flash ku tanpa ijin nona yamanaka."

"Gak peduli, weeeekk..." kataku masih tetap dalam pelukannya dan sekarang bukan hanya beberapa pasang mata yang melihat ke arah ku melainkan banyak pasang mata. Ah, aku gak peduli!

_Setelah kejadian itu,__akupun resmi dengan __Sasuke-kun dan catat: bukan Sasuke senpai lagi...! D__an sekarang __Sasuke-kun__ lagi __nge__bantuin aku ngerjaen tugasku,__meski beda jurusan tapi tetep __a__ja saran __Sasuke-kun __tuh ngebantu bange__t._

"Sasuke-kun percaya tidak kalo hantu itu ada?"

"?"

"Begini sasu-kun, sewaktu SMA, aku selalu merasa diikutin terus. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kutanya jidat dia bilang selagi tidak mengganggu. Hiraukan saja. Dan anehnya setelah kuliah di uzu kok perasaan diikutin itu hilang yah, sasu-kun"

"Hn... Mungkin itu malaikat pelindungmu Ino, dan disini sudah ada aku. Jadi mungkin dia telah mempercayakanmu kepadaku"

"Mungkin juga ya,sasu-kun" jawabku sambil sibuk memikirkan jawaban darinya.

"Oia, Ino chan. Kamu tau gak aku ekskul apaan waktu di KHS?"

"Bukannya bola kaki ya sasu-kun?"

"Bukan, sebenernya aku wushu juga. Cuma waktu aku kelas tiga, aku lebih aktiv ke bola kaki, tau sendiri kan materi ujian aku bola kaki. Mau aku koreksi tidak mengenai tendangan kamu?"

"Bukannya aku Cuma pernah nonjok dan nyleding yah… Tendangan gak pernah tuh."

"Tau gak siapa yang kamu tendang waktu disimpang menuju kelas psikolog, yang sama si Naruto baka?"

"Jangan-jangan…. Sasu-kun ya?"

"Hai… Dan itu bukan tendangan tombak melainkan tendangan sisi lho"

_Ayolah wajahku yang bersahabat,__jangan seperti bunglon yang tiba-tiba jadi merah dong,__malu nih…__akh…ayo berfikir…berfikir…..!_

"Udah deh... Lupain... Lupain" kataku cemberut. B_enar-banar deh. Aku ganas banget. Nonjok, nyleding, nendang lagi..._

".wakarimasu hime-sama"

_Tapi itu semua tidak penting lagi. Toh sasu-kun menerimaku apa adanya...^_^ Kalian bisa melihat itu kan? Dan alasan aku menyukai, oh bukan! Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun... Kalian pernah mendengar istilah 'unconditional love' bukan?_

**-End-**

Owari:

"teme,mana nih komisi ku setelah menjadi pak comblang mu dengan imotou ku?"

"-dobe."

"kau tahu,aku salut dengan kepedean mu tidak mengikat Ino chan padahal kau akan kuliah di uzu ketika itu"

_Flashback_

"_dobe,sudah tidak akan menjadikannya pacarku dan meninggalkannya begitu aku sudah minta bantuan Sakura untuk mengawasinya kan?"_

"_kau terlalu pede, itu tidak bisa kau lebih dari sekedar tahu tidak perlu mempergunakan otak jeniusmu untuk mengetahui kalau Ino akan menjadi incaran para lelaki"_

"_hn"_

"_dan kau fikir hanya dengan muncul dihadapannya dan menerima tonjokan darinya,pmmfft..hahaha...yang terakhir itu tidak menjamin dia akan menjadi milikmu kelak?kau benar-benar pede teme-kun"_

"_kau fikir aku hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja?aku sudah menyuruh salah satu orang terpercaya ku untuk itu hal mudah bagi uchiha kalau kau lupa darah uchiha masih mengalir dalam tubuhku"  
>"mengawasinya dari kejauhan tanpa benar-benar posesif"<em>

"_kau yang baru berkata kalau aku harus menjaganya"_

"_haihai... jangan kau sakiti dia bahaia"_

"_tanpa kau peringatkan pun aku tahu itu"_

"aku tahu kau terlampau senang teme,tapi jangan melamun sampai aku merinding melihatmu senyum-senyum seperti itu"

"urusai,diam lah dobe"

_Yah,dia harus berterima kasih padanya...tapi jangan harap kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir seorang ?jangan salahkan gen yang ada dalam tubuhku,ok?dan setelah kupikir-pikir,aku benar-benar mencintai gadis yamanaka pastilah,kalau tidak mana mungkin aku sampai rela menunggunya sampai ia berkuliah di 'unconditional love'mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaanku padanya._


End file.
